Goal
by firefighteremt
Summary: Hockey player Jane Rizzoli is trying to get over a tragedy while starting a new school.
1. Nightmare

**Goal**

_Jane gently pulled her long fingers through red hair. Turning her body she pulled her girlfriend closer. "I love you babe", she whispered. The red head looked up at her and smiled, "I love you to, but you know I need to go." Jane frowned, "I don't understand. What you mean?" The red head stood up pulling Jane with her. "Jane I will always love you, and because I do I am just asking you to move on. Please you deserve to be happy." Jane's eyes started to water. "No I need you, I can't just move on." The red smiled sadly, "I love you, but I need to go now." Jane reached for her, "No wait…"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jane shot up out of her bed, sweat soaking her night gown. Looking over she smacked the top of her alarm. Sighing she stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Throwing them on she made her way downstairs and out the front door to go for her morning run. An hour later she made it back to the house. As she slipped into the kitchen the smell of sausage assaulted her. "Morning Ma", she said as she sat at the table. Angela turned from the stove, "Hey Janie how did you sleep last?" Jane shrugged. Lowering the heat Angela turned to her daughter. "Did you have the same dream again?" Jane lowered her head and shrugged again. Angela put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Oh Janie…" Jane shrugged again, "Ma it's okay I'll be fine." Angela sighed and went back to the stove knowing Jane wouldn't want to talk about it. Finishing up she put the food on a plate and handed to Jane. "Thanks ma." Angela smiled, "So Janie are you ready for your first day of school." Jane smiled, "Yah I guess, I mean I am more excited for joining the hockey team than school." Angela chuckled, "I bet you're. Are you planning on meeting with the coach today after school?" Jane nodded then looked at her watch, "Ok Ma I got to go get dressed. I don't want to be late. Going upstairs Jane went to her closet. Pulling out a red tank top and a black jacket she threw them on, and then she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on. Grabbing her backpack she ran downstairs. "Bye Ma", she called as she grabbed her keys and went out the front door.


	2. Green Eyed Beauty

Jane nervously wiped her hands on her jeans as she stared up at the large brownstone school building. Taking a deep breath she went inside. It was like controlled chaos, students ran around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to figure out their schedule and connecting with friends they hadn't seen all summer. Jane tried to grab one of the students that shot past her, "Hey can you tell me where the office is." The kid shrugged and pointed down the hallway then ran off to join his friends. "Great", Jane grumbled, "That was a lot of help." Straitening her backpack she struggled her way through the masses. Out of nowhere a small body collided with her and they both tumbled to the ground. Spitting out long blonde hair she lit into the person "Hey watch where you're going…" Jane looked into the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked. Jane just nodded because for some reason her mouth wasn't working. The blonde got up and offered her hand. Jane grabbed and pulled herself up. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Jane put on an easygoing smile, "It's okay nobody was hurt. I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli. The blonde smiled and stuck her hand out, "Maura Isles, I haven't seen you around before are you new." Jane smiled, "Yup. Hey you don't happen to know where the office is do you?" Maura smiled, "Of course follow me." Jane followed the dazzling blonde through the crowds. "Here we are. I have to go to class now, but I hope see you again soon". With that the blonde turned and rushed back into the mayhem. Jane smiled "I hope so to." Turning she opened the door and stepped into the office. Seeing a large woman sitting at a desk she headed over there. "Hi I'm Jane Rizzoli. I am here to get my schedule." The lady smile "Oh honey, we have been waiting for you. We are so excited to have you here this year; maybe we will actually start winning games." Jane smiled, "Well let's hope so." The lady handed her a piece of paper, "Here you go sugar, make sure you have all your teachers sign this, and if you have any problems just come back here." Jane nodded, "Thank you". Walking out of the office she stared at her schedule. "Okay first block Advanced Writing with Ms. Mussman; second block Calculus with Mr. Richter; third block PE with Mr. Peterson; and fourth block Anatomy and Physiology with Mr. Trujillo. Well this doesn't seem too bad." Jane made her way to her first class.

The day went pretty well as she breathed through her first three classes. She walked into her fourth block class and handed her paper to the teacher. The teacher signed it then pointed to the back of the classroom "Your back there next to Ms. Isles." Jane's head shot up and her eyes met green. She couldn't believe her luck. Making her way towards the back she sat her stuff down. "Hey Maura it's nice to see you again." Maura smiled, "Hello Jane, how has your first day gone." Jane shrugged, "Kind of boring we didn't do much." Maura chuckled, "Well it is only the first day." They both looked to the front of classroom as the teacher started talking.

After class Jane turned to Maura, "Hey, do you mind telling me how to get down to the rink. I have to meet with Coach Doyle before practice." Maura nodded, "I'll just go down there with you; I have to talk to him to." Jane nodded and picked up her stuff and followed Maura to the rink. "His office is over here." Maura said as she led Jane to a large office at the back of the rink. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer. "Come in", called a gruff voice from inside. Maura pushed opened the door. "Hey daddy, I brought your new player." Jane's eyes widened in shock, "Coach Doyle is your dad." Maura chuckled at Jane's expression. "Yes, did I forget to say that?" Jane smiled and stuck her hand out, "Hello sir, I'm Jane." The man grabbed her hand, "Just call me coach, Rizzoli, nice to have you on the team. I've seen you play. You're one hell of a shot. Maybe we'll actually win some games this year." Jane smiled, "That's the goal sir." Coach Doyle stood up, "Come on the boys should be here by now I'll introduce you." They all walked outside of the office to see 7 or 8 different boys lined up on the edge of the rink. Coach pointed to the tallest boy in the line, "That's Sean Cavanaugh, team captain, next to him is the second in command Joey Grant, next to him the heavy set kid is Vince Korsac, next the only black you will probably see playing hockey is Barry Frost. Those are our main starters the rest of the team you'll meet when we do head to head to test out your skills. Jane nodded, "Is there a place where I can change." Coach Doyle nodded and turned to his daughter, "Pumpkin can you show her the visitor's locker room." Maura nodded and started walking to the other side of the rink. Jane smiled when she saw how huge it was. Maura looked at her, "Well at my old school I just had to change in the equipment closet. This is totally a lot better." Jane started pulling out her practice clothes and shedding her clothes. Maura turned her head face flaming red, "I'll, um… leave." Jane looked at her confused, "Why it isn't anything you haven't seen before. Maura swallowed then sat down looking anywhere, but Jane. Jane just shrugged and took off her shirt. Grabbing her shorts she put them. Maura looked up for a second to ask her something and gasped. There was a web of scars covering her right shoulder. "Jane what happened to your shoulder" Jane tensed, she had forgotten about the scars when she had told Maura she could stay. Blowing out a breath she decided to go with the simplest answer, "Car accident no big deal." Maura came close and trace them with her finger. Jane shivered at the soft touch. Maura frowned, "Does it still hurt?" Jane shrugged, "Sometimes, if I overwork it or something, but it's fine." Jane hurriedly tugged on her padded jersey embarrassed by Maura's interest. Clearing her throat she changed the subject, "So if your dad's a hockey coach then how come you don't skate." Maura looked at her, surprised by the abrupt change in subject, but answered her anyway, "Oh I skate, and I just don't like playing hockey. It's too rough of a sport for me. I do figure skating." Jane chuckled, "I could see that you're like a little ice princess or something." Maura shrugged, "I guess." Jane finished lacing up her skates and stood. "Well I guess I should head out, I don't want to be late for my first practice. What do you usually do during practice?" Maura blushed, "Well I usually just sit in the stands and read. I know boring huh?" Jane shook her head, "Naw I love to read to. I just don't get the chance very often because I am so busy." Maura smiled, "Well I'll catch you after practice Jane." Jane nodded and headed toward the rink.

Practice was tiring it had been a while since she had worked her body that hard. She learned a lot about her teammates, like how Joy Grant was an ass kisser always trying to look better to the coach than anybody else. Vince Korsac seems to be like the teams father figure. The skinny black kid Frost seemed to follow her around like a lost puppy. Chuckling to herself she headed to locker room to change. After she finished she went out to find Maura. Looking up in the stands she saw her nose deep in a book. Walking up to her she tipped the book to read the title, "_Of Mice and Men, _hmm nice book, but I'm more into the serial killer books, you know the who done it type of thing." Maura smiled at her, "Well I bet you would make a great detective." Jane chuckled, "Well I got to head I'll see you tomorrow." Maura nodded, "Bye, Jane."

Jane headed out side to her truck and hopped in and headed home, her mind on the blonde green eyed beauty she was fast becoming friends with.


	3. Body Checks and Heartbreaks

A/N : sorry this took so long. I was having a little bit of writer's block.

* * *

For the next few weeks Jane spent most of her time outside of school and practice with Maura. They had become fast friends and nothing seemed to come between them. Well until now.

Jane sighed as she thought back to the beginning yesterday, before everything got blown to hell. It was Saturday and she and Maura were next to each other on the bus on their way to a hockey game.

"Hey Jane, do you think we will win?" Maura asked.

"Of course we got our secret weapon the only girl in the league. Those boys won't know what hit them." Frost interrupted as he hung over the seat.

Jane smiled, "Shut up Frost, but of course we all know it's true."

Maura giggled and Jane shivered as the sound rushed over her. She could never get over how beautiful Maura's laugh was. It always cheered her up.

The bus turned into the parking lot causing Maura to practically fall into her lap. Staring into Maura's deep green eyes caused her breath to catch. And just in that moment it seemed they were the only two there.

"Hey Rizzoli come on it's time to get off the bus." Korsac interrupted.

"Yah", Frost agreed, "Well unless you want to stay here and make out with your girlfriend." Jane quickly got up practically shoving Maura off her. Scooting past she hurried her way off the bus leaving behind a confused blonde.

Jane was sent to her own room to change into her gear. As she changed she tried to figure out what had just happened between her and Maura. It felt like her heart had stopped, but had been running a marathon at the same time. I couldn't be falling for her could I. Jane shook her head. No I promised I would never love anyone after… Jane sighed; she couldn't even think her name it hurt too much. Pulling on her skates, Jane made her way to the guy's locker room. As she opened the door the coach yelled at her, "Rizzoli get your ass in her."

Jane complied and made her way to the front of the room as the coach began to talk.

"Ok guys this it. Last game, if we win this we'll be going to the playoffs, first time in 25 years, thanks to Rizzoli here." The team cheered and Jane blushed. "Tonight though we need to give everything we got. Rizzoli can't carry us alone against these guys. We need be a team. Okay guys bring it in. Razers on 3… 1 2 3 RAZERS. Okay now let's go out there and kick some ass." The team rushed out of the locker room onto the ice. Jane looked up into the stands and spotted Maura. She smiled and waved at Jane. Jane waved back, but not as enthusiastically as she usually did still confused by what had happened earlier. Turning she began her warm ups.

Fifteen minutes later the game started. Jane skated to the middle of the ice to face off with the opposing player. As the referee was about to the puck Jane's body tensed ready to pass it to Frost when it landed.

It was now almost the end of the fourth quarter. The teams were tied 21 to 21. Jane skated towards the goal looking for someone to pass to. Nobody was open. Making a quick decision she dodged around her opponent and prepared to shoot the winning goal. Out nowhere an opponent body checked her. Her team watched in horror as she slammed into the wall and slid to the ice not moving. Coach Doyle hopped onto the ice and ran towards his fallen player and knelt next to her. "Rizzoli, Rizzoli can you hear me? Are you okay?" Jane stirred and gasped in pain as she reached for her right shoulder. Coach Doyle looked to the referee "We need a medic, call a bus."

As they were waiting for the medics Maura made her way down to the ice.

Jane had squeezed her as shut as white hot pain radiated through her shoulder. "Jane, are you okay?" Jane opened her eyes as Maura slid her hand into Jane's. Feeling some of the pain recede, she tried to reassure her. "Yah no big deal just a sprain or something."

The medics knelt next to her Jane and Maura let go her hand. Jane stifled a moan as the pain came back full force. The medic cut away her jersey and padding. "Female 17, possible compound fracture. Can you tell me your name?"

Jane swallowed back another groan, "Jane Rizzoli."

The medic nodded and marked something on his chart. "Do you feel pain anywhere besides your shoulder?" Jane shook her head.

The medic turned to Coach Doyle, "We're going to have to take her to the hospital, are you able to fill out all her medical papers." Coach Doyle shook his head, "I have to take the rest of team back to our hotel, but my daughter can help with the papers take her with you." The medic nodded and strapped Jane on the gurney and stood bringing it up. "Come on you can ride in the front" Maura rushed beside him.

An hour later Maura sat uncomfortably in puke green plastic chair waiting for news on Jane. They had wheeled her away earlier for some x-rays. Her father had arrived a little after that. Standing up she began pacing. Her dad looked at her, "Honey, she's going to be fine. It's probably just a broken collar bone. It will heal."

Maura sighed, "I know it's just that… it's just that…"

Coach Doyle smiled softly at his daughter, "You like her don't you?"

Maura blushed and looked down, "I don't know maybe. It's just that I have tried dropping so many hints, but she hasn't responded. Maybe she's just not interested in me. I mean who wants to date the school geek who reads books all the time."

Doyle pulled Maura down till she was at his eye level, "Sweetie you're not a geek. And maybe Jane is just waiting for you to make a move. You're a special girl I'm sure she sees that."

Maura smiled, "Thank you daddy."

"Rizzoli" a nurse called out coming through the ER doors with Jane in wheelchair. Maura and Doyle stood and walked towards them. Jane had her arm in a sling her shoulder taped.

"So what's the damage doc?" Doyle asked.

"Miss Rizzoli suffered a compound fracture on her clavicle. We gave her some pain meds, but she'll have to have a prescription filled out tomorrow, if you follow me I'll take you the front desk and get you release papers. Doyle followed the nurse leaving Jane and Maura alone.

Maura knelt in front of Jane, "Are you feeling better now Jane?"

Jane nodded frowned in concentration.

Maura frowned to, "What's wrong Jane?"

Jane looked at her seriously then asked, "Are you angel, because you're really pretty and only angels are that pretty. Where are your wings?

Maura chuckled "No I'm not an angel."

Doyle came back and patted Jane on her good shoulder, "You ready to go kid?"

Jane nodded and Maura started rolling her out to the bus.

A little later they arrived at the hotel. Frost and Korsac were waiting for them. Jane had fallen asleep on the way to the hotel so Korsac offered to carry her up. When they got to the room he laid her on one of the twin beds that were there. "Okay Maura text us if need something, we'll let the other guys know she's okay. Maura nodded, "Thank you, Vince I'll see you in the morning." After the boys had left Maura got ready for bed. She turned off the lights and as she was getting ready to crawl into her bed she heard Jane whisper something. Walking over to Jane's bed she sat on the edge, "Jane did you say something?"

Jane shifted and whispered again, "Angel please stay with me?"

Maura hesitated before answering not knowing how Jane would react to seeing her in the same bed the next morning, her head clear of drugs. "Oh Jane can't" She said as she tried to slide off the bed. Jane's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "Please" she pleaded.

Maura sighed and gave in slipping under the covers and sliding closer to Jane. Jane snuggled closer and they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jane awoke with a start. Feeling something warm plastered to her side she froze. She slowly turned her head to left to find Maura snoring softly into her shoulder. Scrunching her face she tried to remembered what had happened last night. As she moved to get more comfortable pain shot through her right shoulder and she winced, waking Maura. Oh yeah got hurt yesterday, but that still doesn't explain why Maura's in my bed. Maura shot out of bed when she finally realized where she was. Looking at Jane's confused expression she tried to explain, " Um.. you asked me to… uh uh.. stay with you last night." Totally embarrassed she stammered an excuse, "I… um have to go shower and… uh changed." With that she ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her." A couple minutes later the Jane could hear the shower running. Sighing she sat herself against the headboard. Those must have been some kickass pain killers, she thought. Looking around she spotted her duffle bag across the room. Getting up she went over and sifted through it, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She shed her pants and slid on the sweats. Carefully she pulled off her over shirt, and then tried putting on the hoodie failing miserably. Sighing she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Maura to come out to help her put it on. A little later Maura came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Maura do you mind helping me with this?"

Maura froze when she saw Jane shirtless. Her eyes traced Jane's toned stomach.

"Maur?"

Maura cleared her throat and made her way over to Jane, "Yah I'll help."

She carefully slid the oversized hoodie over Jane's injured side then pulled over her head. As it slid down brown eyes met green and the world stopped. Maura unable to stop herself leaned in and kissed Jane. It was like an electric surge went off in Jane's head. She leaned in closer deepening the kiss. Then Jane froze. Realizing what was happening she stepped back, "Maura I can't… I… you're really sweet and great, but I can't." The look on Maura's face made her want to take her words, but she knew she couldn't. Reaching her hand out Jane tried to touch Maura's face, but she backed away.

Jane tried again, "Maura it's not you please let me explain."

Maura shook her head, "No, I understand. I just made a complete ass out of myself. The jock can't fall for the geek. What was I thinking?" with that Maura turned and hurried out the door slamming it behind. Jane ran to the door and opened it shouting hallway. "Maura wait, but she had already turned the corner and was gone." Frustrated Jane slammed the door and sat back on the bed. Good going Rizzoli you just ruined the best friendship you've ever had.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter you get to her the full story of the tragedy that happened in Jane's past.


End file.
